Secretos
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: A veces es necesario sufrir para conseguir el amor de esa persona, porque ademas de ser felicidad el amor es sufrimiento. Capitulo final subido!
1. Darkness

Aclaraciones:

-"Dialogos"-

"Pensamientos"

o-o-cambio de escena-o-o-o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secretos

Capitulo I: Darkness

Hacia ya dos meses del ultimo torneo de beyblade, no hace falta decir que se volvieron buenos amigos, a excepción de un par, me refiero a Kai y a Brooklyn, no pasaba ni un día sin que alguno dijese un sarcasmo o una indirecta muy directa, se entiende ¿no, bueno a lo que estaba para resumir, no se soportaban. Y lo peor de la cosa es que volvieron a la escuela y se veían todos los días.

-"Ya comenzaron otra vez"- advirtió el chino gatuno, Ray, sentado en su pupitre observando como se llevaba a cabo otra discusión entre los "enemigos mortales".

-"Tienes razón, ¿hasta cuando seguirán así?"- pregunto Tala, entrando en el salón, al ver a los dos beyluchadores.

-"Quien sabe"- dijo Max, que estaba sentado tras Ray-"Terminaran pronto, ya casi toca el timbre"- comento fijándose en su reloj.

-"Si, solo 5 minutos mas de tortura"- agrego Tala-"Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Bryan? Si lo vi en la primera clase"-

-"No lo se pero que se aleje de mi"- un largo silencio se hizo presente y entonces impidiendo que alguien preguntara el porque y que el bicolor y el pelinaranja dejaran de pelear toco el timbre. Lo que resto de las clases, que fue poco, no sucedió nada inusual, al menos para ellos, en Matemáticas, los dos adversarios, ya que tenían prueba, se dispusieron a ver quien la hacia mas rápido y bien, termino en un empate, ambos con una A, en Clase Domestica, creo que se llama así, tuvieron que preparar un pastel simple con cubierta de chocolate, pero para desgracia de ambos, les toco trabajar juntos. A fin de clases se fueron en grupos, como era costumbre Tyson, Hilary, Kenny y Max se iban por un lado, Ray, Tala y Mystel por otro, Kai, Broklyn y Garland por otro, demasiada coincidencia.

-"¿Ya te vas?"- pregunto Garland al ver que Kai doblaba en una esquina.

-"Si, si paso un segundo mas con ese"- señala a Brooklyn-"Moriré, nos vemos Garland"- se despidió alejándose de su alcance.

-"Nos vemos"- dijo, y siguió su camino con el ojiazul-"No se lo dirás"- pregunto después de 10 minutos en silencio.

-"¿Decirle que?"- cuestiono incrédulo.

-"No me engañas, te conozco"- agrego deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos cuando el volteo.

-"Es cierto, aun no puedo decirle nada… no es el momento adecuado"- le sonríe tiernamente cerrando sus ojos, pareciendo un ángel-"je… "- rió-"… aunque nunca sabemos cuando es el momento adecuado ¿verdad?"-

-"Cierto, el momento se da así como así, en cualquier lugar y momento, esperemos que sea bueno"- le cita mirando al cielo mientras continúan caminando.

-"Bien, pero que se de"- le sigue y así termina sin imaginarse ellos el suceso que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana llego rápida, para mala suerte del joven Hiwatari, que desde tan temprano en la mañana ya quería mandar a todos al diablo.

-"¡Quiero morir!"- exclamo al recordar que se había olvidado de estudiar para la prueba de Historia-"Maldición, odio todo esto, ¡lo odio!"- grito al vacío de su habitación, a pesar de eso se ducho, se puso su uniforme, desayuno y salio camino a la escuela insultando a quien se atreviese a molestarlo. Debieron ser tres cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela que se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que BROKLYN-"Lo que me faltaba"- bufo al verlo.

-"Ni creas que me agrada encontrarte"- advirtió.

-"Mejor mantengámonos callados y no tendré que matar a nadie"- agrego empezando a caminar.

-"Si, si"- dijo con indiferencia el pelinaranja al momento que alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-"Hola Broo"- saludo la voz a sus espaldas.

-"Ohayo Garland-kun"- respondió al saludo quitándose las manos del otro.

-"¿Y? ¿Ya pensaste en cuando le dirás a Kai que lo quieres?"- pregunto al no haber notado la presencia del bicolor, Brooklyn se sorprendió no era para menos, él estaba cerca.

-"No lo digas en voz alta, esta muy cerca"- intento encofrarlo pero él ya había pasado de largo y ahora lo miraba fijamente, bajo su mirada por lo cual Garland se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-"Ya no importa"-

-"Brooklyn… "- susurro Kai, no podía creerlo, no lo había escuchado del mismo pelinaranja pero era casi igual, era la realidad.

-"Creo que debo dejarlos solos"- dijo Garland y salio corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

-"Es cierto Kai, Te amo"- fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento, no quería quedarse ahí, no quería escuchar lo que diría hizo lo único que podía hacer, salio corriendo pero Kai lo siguió.

-"¡Espera!"- le grito Kai, entonces se escucha a una mujer gritar, el pelinaranja se detiene, para su desgracia en la calle, él lo ve y entiende el porque del grito, un auto fuera de control-"¡Muévete idiota!"- grita fuertemente al ojiazul, estaba en el trayecto del vehiculo, pero no hubo respuesta se quedo estático mirando acercarse su destino. Kai intenta alcanzarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, lo atropelló, rodó por encima del auto y cayo al piso. Un fuerte dolor se apodero de su ser y entre medio del grito desesperado de las personas aterrorizadas pudo distinguir la voz de alguien y una silueta, Kai, lo tenia en sus brazos y gritaba por una ambulancia, luego oscuridad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Te necesito

Aclaraciones:

-"Dialogo"-

"Pensamientos"

o-o-o cambio de escena o-o-o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secretos

Capitulo II: Te necesito

Los médicos y las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro buscando sus elementos para trabajar. Hacia ya tres horas que lo habían llevado al hospital y lo mantenían en una sala de emergencia. Mientras Kai solo esperaba recargado en una pared de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, cercano a la habitaron en la cual estaba "él", era su culpa, pensaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo, se sentía tan culpable, quería llorar pero su personalidad no se lo permitía, demasiado orgulloso. Lo único que quería era saber como estaba Brooklyn, mejor dicho, que le dijeran que estaba bien. Pero debería dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento Garland y Mystel habían llegado.

-"¿Que paso?"- exigió saber Garland, estaba muy agitado, seguramente al momento en que le dio la noticia, habría corrido para llegar allí.

-"Un auto lo atropello"- respondió con un hilito de voz, los recién llegados no pudieron más que sorprenderse, pero lo de Garland pasó a furia y tomo a Kai por el cuello del uniforme.

-"Es tu culpa, por tu culpa Brooklyn podría… "-Dijo casi en un susurro pero no pudo mas, estaba triste y nada ganaba con culparlo-"¿por que?"- comenzó a llorar, la tristeza lo embargo-"Brooklyn"- su compañero el rubio se sentía de igual manera, jamás pensó que le sucedería algo así al pelinaranja, comprendía a la perfección como se sentía, devastado, esa era la palabra, comenzó a llorar en silencio, ambos. Kai se había limitado a mantener la cabeza gacha, aunque estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen con odio esa situación era diferente, no pudo mas y se soltó del agarre del luchador, murmuro un "lo siento" y se sentó en una silla cercana, aunque no podía soportarlo se quedaría hasta saber que el chico estaría bien. Media hora después uno de los médicos, el que lo atendió primero, se acerco a Kai.

-"Usted fue quien lo trajo ¿no?"- pregunto observando detenidamente al bicolor que aun tenia la ropa manchada de sangre, asintió sin mirarle siquiera-"Quiero informarle que su amigo esta fuera de peligro, solo falta ver que despierte y examinar que no tenga ningún daño permanente, también debo agradecerle su cooperación al donarle sangre, debo decirle que fue un chico muy afortunado, al tener un amigo como usted, bueno… en resumen solo falta que despierte, si lo desea cuando lo traslademos a una nueva habitación podrá verlo"- el medico entra en el cuarto de nuevo. Estaba feliz, quería cantar y ponerse a bailar pero se vería muy entupido, ahora solo podía pensar en que estaba bien. Los otros dos lo miraban atónitos, no lo habían notado por la preocupación que tenían por Brooklyn, pero Kai estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-"¿Hiciste eso?"- el rubio no pudo resistirse a preguntar, le parecía algo imposible, mas la coincidencia del grupo sanguíneo de ambos.

-"Tenia que, fue mi culpa, ¿recuerdan?"- acoto sin fijarse en ellos mirando fijamente la puerta esperando que se abriera para verlo. A los segundos una camilla salia, en ella estaba Brooklyn, con los ojos cerrados, además de cables y un tubo en su garganta que le ayudaba a respirar, mas los médicos y enfermeras a su alrededor, parecía tan tranquilo que si no fuese por todo eso parecería que nada le hubiese pasado.

El rostro de Kai no pudo más que llenarse de lágrimas, una cosa era pensar que era su culpa y torturarse a si mismo, y otra muy diferente era ver a esa persona herida frente a sus ojos y saber que pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo. No lo resistió mas y se desplomo sobre el suelo, intento poner una mano en su rostro para suprimir ese sentimiento y esas lagrimas que lo estaban destrozando por dentro, perdía el aire cada tanto, de la frustración se mordía el labio y cada tanto tenia pequeños espasmo, estaba destrozado, no podía, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar y agradecía a dios que Garland y Mystel se hubiesen ido junto a la camilla, no quería que nadie lo viese en ese estado y menos hablar sobre lo sucedido.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, cuando al fin se sintió con la suficiente fuerza se levanto y se fue a su casa, a pesar de pasar cerca de la habitación del pelirrojo no se atrevió a entrar, lloraría de vuelta y ya era suficiente por un día, necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso o terminaría volviéndose loco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado un rato hasta que Brooklyn abrió levemente sus ojos, para ese entonces ya le habían quitado el tubo y la mayoría de los cables de su cuerpo, lo primero que vio al acostumbrarse a la luz fue a Garland a su lado sentado en una silla cercana, a su lado Mystel.

-"Brooklyn… gracias a Dios, despertaste"- dijo el primero al verlo.

-"Si"- pudo decir Mystel, más feliz no podían estar-Que bien- pero noto que el ojiazul no se movía en cambio comenzaba a derramar pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas-"¿Qué sucede Brooklyn?"- pregunto preocupado al verlo.

-"Kai"- susurro lo mas silencioso que podía pero con el ya silencio del lugar era como hablar normalmente.

-"Estuvo esperando hasta que saliste de Terapia"- le contó Garland que aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-"Lo se, cuando pase en la camilla aunque fue por poco lo vi"- dijo casi sin aliento.

-"También, lloro"- agrego Mystel que se había quedado un momento mas antes de seguir a la camilla para ver justamente a Kai.

-"También dono su sangre, el doctor había dicho que era muy difícil de encontrar de tu tipo"-

-"Je… con razón sentía algo extraño en mi, claro, además de estos cables"- comento con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, no podía quejarse respecto a eso, tal vez, podría arreglar las cosas con Kai, -"Tal vez… "- musito y se quedo profundamente dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego del accidente paso 2 semanas en recuperación, en las cuales sus compañeros de clase y equipo lo visitaban, pero no esa persona que él tanto quería.

-"Brooklyn, el medico dijo que dos días mas y te dará de alta"- le aviso contento Garland, quien lo había ido a visitar todos los días.

-"Hai"- dijo pero en realidad no le prestaba atención, tenia la mirada perdida viendo por la ventana de aquel cuarto. Su amigo lo sabia, quería verlo costase lo que costase, se sentía en extremo triste, antes al menos peleaban ahora, ni eso.

-"Lo sabes no vendrá"- le recuerda al instante en que entra el medico.

-"Veo que ya le dijeron, en dos días podrá salir de aquí"- dijo y aunque fue de pura casualidad agrego algo en forma de murmullo-"De seguro esa persona se alegrara"- ambos chicos se miraron sin saber a quien se refería, aunque el internado creía que era de Garland o Mystel.

-"Disculpe, pero ¿a quien se refiere con _"esa persona"_?"- se atrevió a preguntar Garland.

-"Al chico que trajo al señor Masenfield, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"- lo pensó un momento-"Si, el joven Kai"- Brooklyn abrió los ojos lo mas que podía y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-"Ha venido todas las noches"- informo y salio del cuarto después de checar algo.

-"No era que no venia"- comenzó a llorar nuevamente-"era que no lo veía"- susurro y después de enterarse de tal noticia se decidió a quedarse despierto hasta poder verlo, Garland prefirió no intervenir y se fue pasadas las seis. Estuvo aburrido durante un rato justo cuando pensó que se dormiría inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, entro Kai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sino tengo por lo menos 10 reviews no actualizo, era solo eso. Sayonara!


	3. Reencuentro

Se que amenace con no publicar este capitulo si no recibía por lo menos 10 reviews pero ya no importa, aquí lo tienen a pesar de todo.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

o-o-o Cambio de escena o-o-o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secretos**

**Capitulo III:** Reencuentro

… justo cuando pensó que se dormiría inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, era Kai. Se hizo el dormido y cuando sintió que estaba cerca no pudo evitarlo y lo llamo.

-"Kai"- nombro al verlo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-"Estas despierto"- noto, su rostro era frío e indiferente, como el de alguien que parece no tener no demostrar sentimiento alguno pero podía sentir que solo era una mascara mas.

-"Hai"- murmuro y soltó una débil risa, estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

-"¿Qué te causa risa?"- pregunto algo confundido acercándosele y sentándose en una silla cercana a él.

-"Que hayas venido a pesar de tu carácter"- respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-"No esperes que lo haga devuelta"-

-"Lo se, viniste todas las noches desde ese día no se de donde habré sacado esa idea"- vio que el otro se sorprendía y se sonrojaba, a pesar de la poca luz pudo ver ese pequeño detalle-"Me lo dijo el doctor"- el inexpresivo Kai trato en vano de esconder su sonrojo pero fallo olímpicamente-"¡Uh! El GRAN Kai Hiwatari se sonrojo jajajaja"- se puso a reír, era mucha tentación-"Bueno, pero hablando en serio, nunca te había visto sonrojado ni con los comentarios con doble sentido de Bryan"-

-"Porque nunca nadie me abochorno como vos"- se defendió, no podía creerlo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya quería irse corriendo o sobornarlo para que no contase nada XD.

-"Bien, al menos ya demuestras algo ¡vergüenza!"- se vuelve a reír, estaba realmente feliz de volver a verlo.

-"Veo que d verdad ya estas bien"- bajo su mirada triste-"Yo… lo siento"- dijo, de algún modo se sentía mas culpable que nadie.

-"De verdad no tienes porque disculparte Kai"- le dijo aun sonriendo-"Fui yo quien salio corriendo, tu me advertiste antes de que pasara pero estaba paralizado, tenia miedo, aunque cuando sentí que estabas cerca se me fue"- confeso, tratando de mirar para otro lado, ahora era él el abochornado.

-"Brooklyn… "-susurro.

-"También me contaron que tu me donaste tu sangre porque era difícil encontrar personas con mi tipo y la necesitaban urgente"- dijo como si fuera algo normal-"Y además que lloraste por mi"-

-"Eso fue porque… "- muy bien ahora si que Kai estaba atrapado y se había quedado sin palabras, no se veía todos los días a este chico llorando ¿no?-"Me alegraba que estuvieras bien"- estaba mas rojo si era posible toda esa situación ya lo estaba incomodando y haciéndole actuar muy diferente a como siempre lo hacia.

-"Arigatou"- le sonríe y se le lanza para abrazarlo.

-"¡Hey! No me tomes tanta confianza"- lo aleja de si-"Alguien te dice algo y te le avientas"- agrego con un tono falso de reproche.

-"Lo siento"- se quedaron unos segundos mas en silencio y Brooklyn agrego algo que quería decirle desde hacia tiempo-"Este… se que tu… bueno, ya sabes… pero al menos me gustaría que dejáramos todas esas peleas tontas, ¿si?"- pidió.

-"Te lo debo, ¿no? Lo intentare, no esperes mucho"- le sonríe (N/A: El Apocalipsis llego XD)-"Si le cuentas a alguien eres beyluchador muerto"- amenazo rompiendo el encanto de la bella escena.

-"Esta bien, no lo hare… ¿y a Garland?"- pregunto.

-"Si, eres una persona importante para él pero sin lujo de detalles, y ya duérmete"- le ordeno levantándose.

-"Nos vemos, Kaicito"-

-"No me llames así"- se voltea enojado y se va no sin antes decirle un adiós y un ademán de mano. El ojiazul al fin podía sentirse tranquilo y feliz, y no era para menos había vuelto a ver a esa persona que tanto quería nwn.

Los días pasaron y Garland no podía con la curiosidad, aunque fueron solo dos días desde ese suceso Brooklyn ya no lo aguantaba, una y otra vez le preguntaba que había pasado esa noche y este siempre le respondía lo mismo, todo resumido.

-"Por favor, ya deja de preguntarme, le prometí que no diría nada muy especifico"- le dijo con una sonrisa aparentando muy bien que el tema ya le fastidiaba bastante. En ese mismo momento se encontraban yendo a su casa, pues vivían juntos. Al entrar y prender la luz un grito lleno el ambiente. Todos sus compañeros de equipo y clases se encontraban allí. El lugar, que era la sala, estaba decorado con colores muy llamativos, serpentinas, globos y encima le habían tirado papelitos de colores.

-"Teníamos que hacer una fiesta por tu recuperación amigo"- explico Mystel acercándosele y colgándose de su cuello con una mano-"Aunque sentimos que cierta personita no este"- le susurro al oído-"¡Pero vamos a divertirnos de todos modos! non"- grito muy animado. Ante esta "orden" se pudo ver a Ming Ming que estaba parada en un escenario improvisado, bueno era solo una mesa adornada, junto con sus otras tres compañeras preparada para cantar con su micrófono-lanzador.

-"La odio ¬¬"- opino Hilary visiblemente muy enfadada mirándola, parece que no puede olvidar el pasado jeje…

-"Yo la amo ♥-♥"- dijo el Kenny muy feliz literalmente babeando, literalmente, con corazones en vez de ojos, si alguna vez los tuvo, y con una expresión de bobo enamorado mirando a su ídolo pop en el "escenario".

-"Jeje… "- río Brooklyn al ver al "Jefe" babeando mientras los mas cercanos a él se alejaban lenta y disimuladamente-"Creo que debería decírselo de una vez, aunque ya es bastante obvio"- le comento a Mystel que aun estaba a su lado.

-"Si, pero… ¿Qué crees que responda?"- cuestiono el rubio.

-"No lo se"- "A mi no me respondieron" pensó manteniéndose de todas formas feliz.

La fiesta debe haber durado unas 5 horas, digo debe porque algunos estaban tan borrachos que no sabían ni donde estaban parados.

-"Sabes Brooklyn, eres mi mejor amigo… hip… "- dijo un muy ebrio Garland colgándose del nombrado provocando que a este le saliera una gotita en la nuca.

-"Este… Garland, seria mejor que dejaras de tomar"- le aconseja a su amigo sacándole lentamente la botella, no vaso sino una gran botella casi vacía, de las manos.

-"Vamos, no seas malo, un traguito mas"- rogó tratando de alcanzar la botella-"Solo uno"- se puso a lloriquear, de verdad estaba como se dice, pasado de tragos este adolescente-"Si yo te quiero mucho, ere mi mejor amigo, se bueno y dame la botella ¿si?"-

-"Je ñn… mira es ¡Shakira!"- señala hacia un punto en el que estaba una chica con un gran parecido a la mencionada.

-"¿Donde?"- pregunto rápidamente y ve a la chica-"¡Es Shakira!"- se le avienta a la doble de Shakira.

-"¡Fyu!... mejor me voy un rato"- sale de su casa y camina hacia el parque. Ya allí se sienta en una banca-"Bueno, todos emborrachados en mi casa… podría ser peor"-

-"¿Como?"- pregunto haciendo acto de presencia cierto bicolor medio antisocial e indiferente, sentándose al lado del "festejado".

-"Primero, hola Kai y segundo, peor seria que me destrozaran la casa"- respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Suerte con que no suceda, porque si esta Tyson espera lo peor"- le advirtió.

-"Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿y vos?"-

-"Garland ya estaba borracho y actuaba muy raro"- recordó lo sucedido y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios.

-"¿Qué te causa tanta risa?"- pregunto.

-"Me acorde de cómo actuaba Garland, de verdad que estaba borracho, confundió a una chica con Shakira"- se puso a reír al recordar como se le lanzaba y luego la chica gritaba desesperada corriendo seguida del joven. Ante esto una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kai.

-"De verdad, estas bien"- murmuro con cierto tono de felicidad en su voz.

-"Si, aunque murmures te escucho, esta muy silencioso"- comento tranquilamente entonces se escucha un trueno-"Va a llover"- agrego y como el adolescente dijo comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas que no tardaron en convertirse en una fuerte tormenta. Ahora ambos debían correr para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaban.

-"Demonios"- musito Kai-"No debiste decir eso"- le reprocho mientras se ponían a salvo bajo el pequeño techo de un Café.

-"Bien, no vuelvo a decirlo… ¿entramos?"- sugirió al ver justo el lugar en el que habían parado.

-"Ni modo, es mejor que estar aburridos esperando a que cese esta tormenta"- Entran al lugar. El ambiente era muy calido y acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color café por debajo de un zócalo y sobre él con un estampado rayado rojo y negro, en cuadricula como un tablero de ajedrez. Había muchas mesas pero a juzgar por lo que se veía solo la mitad de ellas estaban ocupadas. Lo único sorprendente de ese lugar era que estaban nada más ni nada menos que Voltaire, el abuelo de Kai, Boris y dos hombres más que no pudo reconocer. Aunque a juzgar por el semblante del pelinaranja este si parecía conocerlos. En su rostro se formo una expresión de desesperación, temor y confusión.

-"No puede ser"- susurro aterrado y se desmayo.

-"¡Brooklyn!"-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. ¿Amigos o enemigos?

¿No se lo esperaban tan pronto verdad? Es que estaba inspirada y no quería dejarlos con la intriga de que era lo que pasaría porque ni yo me aguanto mucho la curiosidad. Nee? Bien espero les guste!

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

_-"Conversación telefónica"-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secretos

Capitulo IV: ¿Amigos o enemigos?

-"¡Brooklyn!"- grito Kai al ver como se desplomaba, lo recibió y evito que se golpeara contra el piso. El grito provoco que Voltaire y compañía se dieran cuenta de sus presencias.

-"Él"- dijo uno de los hombres levantándose de la mesa con un sonoro ruido al mover la silla mirando a su compañero.

-"Si, es él"-corroboro el otro hombre desconocido.

-"Despierta"- le pidió el bicolor-"Rayos"- musito unos segundos depuse el chico desmayado abrió ligeramente los ojos, al recordar lo sucedido se sobresalto notoriamente. Fijo su mirada en los cuatro hombres que lo observaban fijamente y se levanto-"¿Qué te sucedió?"- le pregunto preocupado, claro, pues ese había sido el día en que había salido del hospital.

-"Nada"- respondió con la voz casi quebrada y salio de aquel sitio lo mas rápido que pudo.

-"¿Ahora que le pasa?"- se pregunto siguiéndolo, aun con la lluvia arreciando la ciudad pero eso no parecía importarle al ojiazul-"Brooklyn"- llamo cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable del Café, se detuvo mas no volteo a verlo-"Dime la verdad, ¿Qué te sucedió ahí?"-

-"Eso quisiera saber, je…"- soltó una risita-"Recordé algo y me desmaye"-

-"Esos sujetos, ¿verdad?"- lo mira fijamente esperando su respuesta pero esta nunca llego. Se le acerco, pudo ver sus ojos cristalinos y aunque pareciese la lluvia estaba llorando-"Te dije que al menos seriamos amigos ¿o no?"- lo abraza por la espalda y acomoda su cabeza en ella-"Si no quieres decírmelo no te obligare"- aunque aquello fuese algo que verdaderamente jamás haría podía sentir el dolor en el corazón de Brooklyn y quería aliviarlo aunque fuese un poco. Así estuvieron hasta que el ojiazul detuvo su llanto silencioso.

-"Kai, no es que no quiera decírtelo es que… siento que no es algo que pueda hablar con alguien… gomen"- se separa de Kai y le sonríe.

-"Ya te dije que no te obligare, si quieres decírmelo bien, sino también uou"- le contesta el gesto.

-Verte sonreír de verdad que es todo un acontecimiento"- comento-"Y que la lluvia se detenga sin que yo me de cuenta también"-

-"Y apenas te das cuenta, estabas en otra"- dice.

-"Y… ¿adonde vamos?"- pregunto Brooklyn pues habían comenzado a caminar pero ni idea de adonde iban.

-"No se, pero me aburre estar parado en el mismo lugar"- respondió simplemente-"¿Crees que siga la fiesta en tu casa?"- cuestiono y entonces suena un celular, Kai saca el suyo-"No es el mío"-

-"Es el mío"- lo saca del bolsillo de la gabardina blanca que traía puesta-"Hola, habla Brooklyn"-

_-"Amigo"-_ se escucha desde el celular_-"¿Dónde estas? Hace como media hora que te estamos buscando viejo"-_

-"¿Media hora? El tiempo vuela cuando no tienes nada que hacer Garland"- dice divertido mirando a Kai.

_-"Estas con Kai"-_ afirmo y suspiro.

-"Un minuto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?"- pregunto sorprendido pues en ningún momento había mencionado a Kai.

_-"Se te escucha muy feliz, nos dimos cuenta"-_ respondió.

-"¿Nos? ¿Todos están escuchando la conversación?"- pregunto nervioso, y Kai solo pego el oído al celular para escuchar la conversación.

_-"¡Ah! Eso, no, solo somos Mystel, Tyson que no dejaba de molestarme, Ming Ming porque es una entrometida, veamos Max que me esta empujando y de seguro voy a terminar en el piso y uno de ellos que me esta tocando el trasero pero mejor no pregunto quien es"- _dijo lo mas tranquilo que podía pero con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-"Esto se esta poniendo raro"- comento Kai.

_-"Chicos, déjenme hablar a solas con Brooklyn, tengo algo importante que decirle"- 5 minutos después-"Gracias, ahora, Kai, Brooklyn"-_ nombro como si estuviese a punto de decirles como se inmortales o algo de suma importancia.

-"¿Si?"- dijeron al unísono.

_-"¿Por qué no pasan el resto de la noche juntos?"- les sugirió-"además Brooklyn créeme, no quieres ver como quedo la casa"-_ agrego como si un tornado hubiese llegado.

-"¿Tan mal quedo?"- silencio sepulcral, ni un grillo hizo ruido-"Espero que para cuando vuelva este bien arreglada o ya verán todos ustedes"- amenazo para sorpresa de los que escuchaban.

_-"Si, si, nos vemos"-_ cuelga la llamada.

-"Y… ¿adonde vamos?"- volvió a preguntar.

-"¿Quieres venir a mi casa?"-invito al no ocurrírsele otra cosa, porque ni modo iban a quedarse toda la noche en la calle.

-"Esta bien, vamos"- dijo animadamente. Al rato llegaron a la mansión Hiwatari y entraron. Brooklyn mas atónito no podía estar-"Rico de pies a cabeza"- dijo después mientras caminaban por un pasillo-"Voltaire"- menciono y eso vasto para que Kai se detuviera. Estaba mirando un retrato de su abuelo y alguien muy parecido a Kai.

-"Es mi padre"- le informo mirando el cuadro también.

-"¿Qué sucedió con él?"- pregunto aunque por dentro sabia que no debería de haberlo hecho.

-"Murió, mejor dicho, lo asesinaron"- hablaba como si nada pero a Brooklyn no lo engañaba, le dolía, en el fondo-"Mi abuelo no acepto que él quisiera abandonar la abadía y se casara con alguien que a él le desagradara, digamos que así fue que termine en ese maldito lugar, ¿Qué puede hacer un niño de 3 años?"-

-"No lo se, yo ni siquiera conocía mis padres, he estado en la abadía desde que tengo memoria… mejor sigamos"- le dedico una sonrisa mas fingida que otra cosa, no podía ocultar su dolor menos frente a Kai, casi un maestro en esa materia.

-"Esta bien, vamos a mi habitación"- A los pocos minutos de caminar por ese largo pasillo y después de pasar como 25 puertas llegaron a la habitación del bicolor. Era muy amplia, había una biblioteca que tenia como dos metros de ancho y llegaba hasta el techo, una cama estilo antigua, con cuatros postes y un dosel color negro y las sabanas de color bordo. También un gran televisor y un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón.

-"Bonito cuarto"- opino saliendo del shock, su habitación era realmente hermosa.

-"Hn… "- se limito a decir, o mejor dicho solo gruño.

-"Estas… triste"- afirmo mirándolo, era algo fácil de detectar. Cuando Kai no hablaba mucho significaba eso, según lo que observaba desde siempre.

-"Pero tu mas"- dijo y también lo miro-"Se que me dirás que fue lo que recordaste, y se también que tiene que ver con tu pasado"- suspiro-"Y estoy seguro de que mi abuelo esta echando chispas porque ahora me llevo mas o menos bien contigo"- ríe al recordar la expresión de su "abuelo" al salir del café con Brooklyn.

-"Haces de todo para que se enoje contigo"- le sonríe tiernamente-"Y también antes hacías de todo para enfadarme a mi"- recuerda las innumerables peleas con su antes "Némesis"

-"Antes, ya no, tal parece que hace falta que alguien se accidente para que pueda llevarme bien con esa persona, excepto Tyson, ni aunque lo intente"- dijo enfadado al recordar a su "compañero" de equipo, alias barril sin fondo, devorador de heladeras y muchos otros apodos que él mismo le puso por el enojo-"Bien, sentémonos de una vez, ya me harte de estar parado, no hemos avanzado ni un centímetro"- le toma de la mano y lo guía hacia su cama (N/A: No piensen mal, aun no le hará nada aunque quiero que hagan algo interesante XD).

-"Je… nunca me imagine que esto pudiese pasar, ambos dados de la mano en tu casa, mas específicamente en tu cama"- comento muy feliz, se sentía en el cielo.

-"¿Crees que yo si?"- Antes de que pudiese responderle esa pregunta se escucho la puerta de calle cerrarse de un portazo-"Demonios"- maldijo-"La momia llego"-

-"Voltaire"- nombro Brooklyn.

-"Y trajo compañía, genial"- dijo sarcástico y se separa un poco del pelinaranja, entonces lo mira a los ojos como diciéndole algo.

-"Yo entiendo sin que tengas que decirlo Kai, soy de los callados, bueno un poco"-. La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Voltaire, Boris y los dos hombres del Café. El bicolor cambia de inmediato su mirada por una fiera y desafiante, no estaba para juegos y por alguna razón esos hombres le desagradaban bastante.

-"Si, esta aquí"- dijo uno de los hombres. Era alto, pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás y expresión seria.

-"Brooklyn"- Llamo Boris-"Vendrás con nosotros"- ordeno.

-"¿Y si me niego?"- reto-"Te recuerdo que ya no estoy bajo tu control ni el de Voltaire"-

-"Tenemos que llevárnoslo"- susurro el segundo hombre, algo gordo, mas bajo que Boris, pelo completamente negro y gafas negras.

-"¡Iras!"- rugió furioso Voltaire.

-"No lo haré"- sentencio Brooklyn-"No me importa lo que hagan no volveré con ustedes"-

-"Deberías irte"- le dijo su nieto-"Voltaire"-

-"¡No te metas!"- le ordeno su abuelo.

-"¡Si me meto porque no tienes ningún derecho de intentar controlar su vida!"- lo enfrento y tenia mucha razón en lo que decía, cada quien es dueño de su propia existencia.

-"¿Intentar?"- dijo con ironía-"No, yo no voy a intentar nada, me lo voy a llevar"- afirmo Voltaire con un aire de superioridad.

-"¿Para que?"-

-"No es de tu incumbencia mocoso"- dijo Boris.

-"Que tontería, vamonos Brooklyn"- le dijo y le tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera-"Apártate"- le ordeno al hombre mas alto.

-"No"- negó rotundamente. Kai lo miro lo más fríamente posible causando que este retrocediera unos pasos.

-"No lo repetiré"-

-"Pues tendrás que entregárnoslo"-

-"Tu mismo te lo buscaste"- dijo, tenia mucha tensión cuando su abuelo o Boris estaban y sabia exactamente como remediar su mal. Le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, cayo de rodillas al piso y el "nieto" lo paso de largo con un Brooklyn mas que confundido.

-"¡Detente ahí mocoso!"- le ordeno Boris pero ya era tarde había salido de la casa corriendo.

-"¡Kai!"- le llamo gritando Brooklyn porque hacia como 4 cuadras que estaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo-"¡Ya detente!"-

-"Lo siento, no puedo controlarme cuando esos idiotas se interponen en la vida de los demás, me da tanta rabia"- le suelta y golpea la pared mas cercana con la mano cerrada, estaba realmente furioso.

-"Cálmate, ¿si? No lograras nada exaltándote"- le recomendó dedicándole una de sus tan variadas sonrisas.

-"Tienes razón"- suspiro resignado-"Desearía haberlo golpeado mas fuerte"- agrego tronándose los dedos con cara de maniaco asesino fugado de una cárcel.

-"Si que das miedo cuando te enfureces nnU"- dijo mirando la sonrisa de lunático que tenia en el rostro.

-"Te parecerá extraño que te pida esto pero… "- Cambia su semblante y voltea a verlo directamente pues estaba de espaldas a él en ese momento-"¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa por un tiempo? Por lo que paso no creo que quiera volver"-

-"Si Garland acepta, con mucho gusto"- respondió muy contento-"Pero va a pensar en cosas raras u.u"-

-"¿Y por que va a pensar en cosas raras? O.o"- pregunto confundido, el otro puso un mirada nada santa XD.

-"Porque no te voy a dejar dormir"-

-"O-O Y yo que creí que te conocía u-u"- "En que lío me acabo de meter"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje, espero que les guste, porque intente hacerlo lo mas interesante posible, aunque la ultima parte era mas porque yo quería poner algo divertido y quería que estuvieran bajo el mismo techo, pobre Garland ahora va a tener que soportarlos a ambos. Espero sus reviews onegai shimasu!


	5. El grupo de entrometidos aparece

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de Escena o-o-o-o-o-o-o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secretos

Capitulo V: El grupo de entrometidos aparece

Otro día de escuela y otra noche en desvela para cierto bicolor malhumorado.

-"Kai parece como muerto"- comento Max picándole con una varita al supuesto muerto.

-"No deberías hacer eso Max, el pobre no duerme desde hace dos días"- le explico Garland.

-"¿Y por que el señor témpano de hielo no duerme desde hace dos días?"- pregunto Tala muy curioso viendo al Justice Five. Mientras Kai miro a Garland como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada haciéndole entender que si hablaba debería ir preparando su testamento y su tumba.

-"No lo se"- contesto muy nervioso por la "dulce" miradita del bicolor.

-"¿Estuvo haciendo cosas raras con Brooklyn?"- cuestiono Ray pensando cosas que no debería.

-"Ya les dije que no se"- respondió escondiendo su cara tras un libro solo para reírse un rato escuchando las suposiciones de los tres, bueno cuatro pues al ratito apareció Mystel y se les unió en las conjeturas.

-"Yo digo que lo estuvieron haciendo"- opino Mystel(N/A: Que pervertido, jamás lo pensé de él N/M: Pero si tu me obligas a decir esas cosas N/A: Ese es otro tema) provocando sonrojos en la mayoría de los presentes excepto en Kai.

-"¡¿Estas loco o solo eres estupido?!"- estallo el ave de fuego levantándose estrepitosa y claramente enojado, no enojado no, estaba furioso.

-"Entonces dinos porque"- le pidió Ray.

-"¡No les incumbe manga de idiotas sin vida propia!"- grita exaltado, le destrozaron los nervios y jamás creyó posible que eso pudiese suceder. Camino rápidamente hasta la puerta con claras intenciones de irse.

-"¿Adonde vas?"- le pregunto el recién llegado Brooklyn al verlo echando chispas y fuego por los ojos.

-"Lejos de esos idiotas"- señalo al cuarteto denominado "manga de idiotas sin vida propia"-"Dicen cada sandez que es imposible de soportar"-.

-"¿Sobre que?"-

-"No querrás saberlo"- le dijo-"Y ustedes"- señalo al grupito de entrometidos-"Ya dejen de hablar de eso o le cuanto y muestro a toda la escuela como los encontré después de la fiesta"- amenazo con una sonrisa de psicópata.

-"Esta bien, nos callamos"- finalizo Max porque no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que había pasado.

-----Flash Back-----

Los dos chicos, o sea, Kai y Brooklyn, cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa del segundo no pudieron mas que sorprenderse por varias razones.

Veamos, una de ellas fue encontrarse al adorable y tierno Max bien acurrucado, sin remera cabe recalcar, sobre el Justice Five Mystel, bien abrazaditos sobre un sillón.

-"Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba"- comento Kai mirándolos.

-"Tienes razón, después de esto creo cualquier cosa"- dijo Brooklyn.

Segundo, una pila humana con Bryan y Ray como base, y Ming Ming, Kenny, un pibe llamado Jordan, Tyson y encima de todos ellos un pila de comida, seguramente producto del ultimo.

-"Retiro lo dicho, eso fue mas raro"- agrego el pelinaranja al ver el gran grupo del sillón.

-"¿Tienes una cámara?"- pregunto el bicolor con una sonrisa demoníaca.

-"Eso creo"- se pone a buscar en unos cajones cerca de donde estaban Max y Mystel-"¡La encontré!"- exclamo y se la entrego a Kai-"Toma"- el otro empieza a sacarles fotos a todos.

-"Genial, ya tengo con que chantajearlos"- otra vez la sonrisa demoníaca y con la risa incluida.

-"De verdad asustas n.nU"-

-----Fin Flash Back-----

-"Me largo de acá"- dijo de ultimo para salir del curso aun muy enojado.

-"De verdad lo enfadaron"- corroboro el pelinaranja-"¿Qué le hicieron?"- pregunto después de pensar un rato sus propias conjeturas.

-"Solo decíamos ideas de porque no durmió en dos días"- respondió Tala que era quien mas quería saberlo para poder burlarse de Kai lo que restaba de la semana.

-"Yo no tengo idea"- dijo Brooklyn ya que todos lo miraban como esperando una respuesta-"En serio"- afirmo.

-"No te creemos nadita -.-"- comento Max-"además Garland nos dijo que no dormía hacia dos días pero sabemos que no es él quien no lo deja dormir sino tu"- explico-"¿Qué hacen por las noches?"- pregunto mirándolo con aire de detective privado con pipa inclusive.

-"¿Quieren saber la verdad?"- pregunto serio.

-"Si"- respondieron todos ansiosos inclusive Garland.

-"Pues… "- Esbozo una gran sonrisa-"Nada"- caída de todos al mas puro estilo anime-"Les dije que era la verdad"- agrego al verlos en el piso.

-"Dale… no seas malo, dinos"- rogó Max con carita de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia

-"Pero ya les dije"-

-"Ya, déjenlo en paz"- pidió al ver lo desesperados que estaban los cuatro, ya estaban casi sacando afuera a Brooklyn de tanto que lo habían hecho retroceder de los nervios.

-"Esta bien"- dijeron al mismo tiempo y justo al momento en que tocaba la campana para reanudar las clases.

-"Son unos entrometidos"- critico Kai cuando estaban yendo a la casa de Brooklyn y Garland con Mystel, Ray, Max, Tyson, Tala, Bryan que se había enterado de lo que sucedía y los seguía para ver como terminaba todo, también por cierto neko, Crusher y Ming Ming.

-"No es cierto, queremos saber porque no duermes no mas"- comento el exageradamente feliz Max-"a menos de que quieras decirlo ahora"-

-"Este es idiota, no cabe la menor duda"- murmuro.

-"¿Ya llegamos?"- pregunto por décima vez Tyson, pero no solo harto a Kai sino al resto de los chicos que lo noquearon y lo dejaron tirado en el piso-- veo estrellitas- veinte minutos después llegaron a la casa.

-"Este… ¿se van a quedar a dormir?"- pregunto preocupado Garland al ver que se acomodaban en su sala, "en SU sala".

-"Sip, hablábamos en serio cuando dijimos que descubriríamos porque no duerme el Sr. antisocial"- respondió Bryan con cara de pervertido imaginando como todos los demás cosas que no debía. A las diez de la noche en punto, después de cenar y que cada uno hiciese lo que quisiese, el grupo de entrometidos se dispuso a dormir o mejor dicho a hablar de idioteces, como era su costumbre cuando Kai no los escuchaba porque Garland y Brooklyn se los permitían.

-"¿Vamos ahora?"- cuestiono Max que estaba muy emocionado, quien sabe si fue por las dos bolsas de azúcar que se comió o porque se yo.

-"Cálmate, estas muy exaltado"- le aconsejo Ray pues estaba tras el empujándolo y le molestaba bastante.

-"Lo siento"- se le quita de encima-"¿Ahora?"- pregunto aburrido.

-"En cinco minutos comenzaremos"- aviso con cara de lunático, bueno, con la cara de siempre XD.

-"Esto parece una conspiración -.-"- comento Mystel.

-"Ahora"- ordena el joven ruso pelivioleta o lila, lo que sea, y silenciosa y discretamente subieron las escaleras camino al cuarto de Brooklyn en la cual descansaba Kai, no en ese momento, pero me entienden ¿no?

-"Deja de hacer eso"- se escucho desde atrás de la puerta en la cual estaban todos con una oreja pegada a ella para escucha cualquier cosa.

-"No quiero"-

-"¡Párale ya! ¡Estas los idiotas de tu equipo y el mío en el piso de abajo y Garland en la habitación de al lado!"-

-"No grites y no nos escucharan"-

-"Wow, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?"- pregunto en voz muy baja Tala conteniéndose de la risa.

-"Lo que sea Kai no se deja"- le contesta en igual estado, o sea muriéndose por reírse ahí mismo.

-"¡Yo grito si quiero porque si entran se te arruina todo!"-

-"¿Y si yo te callo?"- silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevió a decir ni pío, ni a respirar.

-"Tonto, ya veras, vas a ver que ahora no te vas a mover"- después de unos minutos en silencio-"Hey, no eres gato para morder, ni tampoco Ray"- todos miran al chino.

-"¿Que?"- pregunta en voz baja y todos dicen un débil nada.

-"¿Por qué Kai esta sobre Brooklyn y le falta la remera?"- pregunto Ming Ming que había usado lo que tiene por cerebro y estaba espiando por la cerradura.

-"¿Que?"- preguntaron al unísono pero moderando su voz para no ser detectados y también para después aglomerarse para ver por la cerradura.

-"Kai, no te conocía esa maña"- comentó divertido Ray a lo que se le quedaron mirando todos de nuevo-"¿Ahora que?"- otro nada recibió por respuesta.

-"Esto no esta bien"- opino Crusher, el buenito del grupo.

-"Pero tu también estas acá así que no hables de bien o mal"- le dijo la cantante y única chica en todo ese plan de espionaje.

-"Te calmas pervertido"-

-"No soy pervertido es que tu eres un aburrido además tu comenzaste todo"-

-"No es cierto"-

-"Jiji… "- río Bryan, no pudo contenerse mas.

-"Lo sabia, eran los idiotas, ¿ves? Por eso te dije que hiciéramos otra cosa o durmiéramos"-

-"Esta bien te creo, ¿Contento? Ahora ¿te quitas de encima de mí? Te aseguro que ya lo vieron todo por la cerradura, ¿verdad, Ming Ming?"- y por mala suerte, o sea por Max, la puerta se abrió revelando al grupo de entrometidos cuando Max los empujo "por accidente". Entonces ante la intromisión Kai salta literalmente de encima de Brooklyn solo para terminar en el piso con el pelinaranja encima.

-"Auch, eso dolió"-

-"¿Nos dirán que estaban haciendo?"- pregunto entre divertido y malvado Ray.

-"Este idiota no quería dormir y me obligo a ver la llamada las ultimas dos noches, la vuelvo a ver y juro que no respondo"-

-"¿Y por que estabas sobre él y gritabas que parara?"- fue el turno de Crusher que aunque no quisiera demostrarlo le picaba la curiosidad.

-"Primero este idiota no se mantenía quieto, y por mas que le dijese no paraba"-

-"Je"- dijo Brooklyn.

-"Luego me tapo la boca para que no gritara, pero entonces me enfurecí y lo inmovilice en la cama y ese tarado me mordió la muñeca"- explico enfadado porque aun tenia la marca.

-"¿Quién quiere ir a dormir de una buena vez?"- pregunto Brooklyn para que no preguntaran nada mas.

-"¡YO NO non!"- exclamo un muy animado Max.

-"¡Pues yo si, así que váyanse!"- grito exaltado Kai.

-"Para que podamos hacer cosas raras te falto decir"- agrego Tala divertido recibiendo un zape del ave de fuego-"Auch, no era para que me pegaras"-

-"Mejor vamonos a dormir antes de que Kai nos pegue a todos"- aconsejo Mystel-"Me regreso abajo, ¿Quién me acompaña?"-

-"Los entrometidos"- respondió Kai por ellos-"Ahora"- dijo con la mirada mas amenazante que tenia, los chicos y la chica salieron casi corriendo del cuarto, y mas de uno se tropezó-"Al fin paz"- se tira en la cama exhausto.

-"Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos dormir"-

-"Al menos no saben la verdadera razón por la cual no duermo, bueno, no hace falta que la sepan"- se acomoda en la cama.

-"Ni yo la se, ¿Cuál es?"-

-"No te la diré, buenas noches, duérmete de una vez"- cierra sus ojos violetas.

-"Igualmente, Kaicito"- dice en voz muy baja para que no empiece devuelta con que no lo lame Kaicito y todo eso.

Deben haber sido las cinco de la madrugada cuando un muy exaltado Brooklyn se despertó sudando frío y con una clara expresión de espanto.

-"Yume ka"-(N/A: Creo que así se escribe "un sueño", lo había leído en alguna parte pero no me acuerdo donde) murmuro tocándose el rostro con una mano notando unas gotas-"Parecía tan real"- suspira levantándose de la cama, se cambia y sale del cuarto-"Nos vemos Kai"- susurra y le besa la frente, antes de salir. Minutos después se escucha la puerta de calle cerrarse.

-"Baka"-(Tonto) susurra y lo sigue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, acá se termina el capitulo pero no desesperen el próximo es donde la mayoría de las cosas se resuelven, y el mas triste, creo jeje… bueno, espérenlo onegai.


	6. El secreto de Brooklyn

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de Escena o-o-o-o-o-o-o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secretos

Capitulo VI: El secreto de Brooklyn

-"Baka (Tonto)"- dijo el ruso y lo siguió. Aunque claro, primero se cambio de prisa y salio procurando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta para no despertar a los demás que dormían en la sala-"Dios ¿adonde se fue?"-ve una sombra en un esquina-"Si me ve, se me arruina todo"- lo siguió hasta que salio de la ciudad y se sumergió en una mar de árboles. No se detenía solo seguía, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así, cada vez se internaban mas en aquel bosque y los árboles estaban cada vez mas juntos y dificultaban el paso "¿Adonde estas yendo Brooklyn?" pensaba mientras evitaba caerse a toda costa o ser descubierto, o la segunda por la primera (N/Kai: Eso no se entiende N/A: Pues te aguantas)

Unos minutos mas tarde se pudo divisar una casona abandonada, aparentemente, por lo desgastada de las maderas, las ventanas rotas y que aun fuese de noche no ayudaba mucho, le daba un aspecto aun más de casa embrujada. El ángel de alas negras entro en ella con mas naturalidad, lo mismo el ángel de fuego solo que este comenzaba a tener algo de nervios.

Por dentro el lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos muebles raídos, un gran reloj de pie detenido hace ya quien sabe cuanto tiempo marcando una hora definida; siguió caminando con mas cuidado que antes por el rechinar del suelo a cada paso que daba. Llego a unas escaleras que darían seguramente a un sótano, como a quien seguía había bajado él hizo lo mismo.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con una especie de laboratorio pero por desgracia perdió de vista a Brooklyn. Avanzo de todas formas, el lugar estaba muy destrozado, maquinas, planos, formulas, etc., la mayoría con signos de deterioro por el tiempo.

Llego al final de una larga fila de maquinas extrañas que no supo definir para que servían, había dos grandes tubos de unos tres metros de alto y medio de ancho, había dos, en la base de uno un nombre.

-"Brooklyn"- leyó, no pudo más que sorprenderse. Miro de vuelta el tubo imaginar fue lo único que pudo hacer, eso fue hasta que escucho una voz a sus espaldas, era Brooklyn.

-"Sabia que eras tú"- dijo con total naturalidad-"Y que esto no podía mantenerse por siempre en el olvido"- dijo acercándosele, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla pero inmediatamente la seco. Se volteo a verlo-"Eso fue lo que recordé Kai"- agrego-"Eso hombres fueron… quienes me crearon para ser el mejor beyluchador por ordenes de Voltaire y Boris"- contó, siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa en su semblante, triste pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-"¿Eso era lo que no querías contarme?"- le pregunto con serenidad.

-"Hai, eso era… solo soy una creación, una quimera, un homúnculo… je… -ríe- no soy humano"-

-"Baka (Tonto)"- murmura agachando su cabeza-"Vives, ¿no? Entonces para mi eres humano… actúas como tal, ríes, lloras, sientes dolor y alegría, eres como cualquiera de nosotros"- dice, no podía entender el sentimiento de Brooklyn al recordar su pasado pero sabia que debió de haber sido un momento de conmoción.

-"Je… no importa, aunque tu lo digas eso no cambia la realidad"- murmura con tristeza en cada palabra.

-"Se que no la cambia pero a mi no me importa eso… no importa que me sigas diciendo que no eres humano, aunque haya visto esto aun te considero uno… por eso yo… te amo Brooklyn"- susurro sonrojándose en el proceso.

-"¿Tu… me amas?"- repitió-"¿aun después de esto?"-

-"Nadie puede cambiarlo, lo se… pero ¿crees que yo le doy importancia a esto? No, en todo caso tu deberías en este momento odiarme… soy el nieto de la persona que ordeno tu creación"- dijo entristeciéndose.

-"Por eso mismo Kai, si no me hubieran creado jamás te hubiera conocido y no podría amarte como aun te amo"- le sonríe tiernamente acariciándole con la mano la mejilla y acercándose mas a él. Por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Acerco sus rostros tomándole por el mentón a Kai hasta el punto de rozar sus labios. El bicolor no se contuvo y lo convirtió en beso suave al principio volviéndose intenso al ser correspondido casi al instante, explorando cada uno esa boca que tanto habían deseado probar, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía en aquel momento hasta que el aire se hizo una necesidad primordial para ambos.

-"Te amo tanto Brooklyn"- susurro varándolo y recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Brooklyn no podría estar más feliz, ya no importaba el pasado jeje… solo lo que sucediese a partir de ese momento.

-"Yo también Kai"- le murmuro al oído abrazándolo también pero entonces se escucho a alguien mas.

-"¡Brooklyn!"- llamo esa persona-"No escaparas"- se hace presente aquel hombre a quien Kai había golpeado, ambos se exaltan separándose.

-"De aquí no saldrás"- sentencia el otro hombre apareciendo del lado contrario apuntando al pelinaranja con un arma.

-"Como veras no tienes escapatoria"- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Voltaire haciendo acto de presencia al lado del primer hombre.

-"Rayos"- maldijo en voz baja Kai.

-"Ahora vendrás con nosotros Brooklyn, y Kai"- lo señala-"No interfieras… ¡Vayan por él!"- les ordeno a los hombres que se fueron acercando.

-"¿Algún plan?"- le susurro a Brooklyn.

-"No hay opción, lo siento"- Kai comprendió a lo que se refería y lo agarro del brazo-"No quiero pero… es mas fácil como yo lo intento… no quiero que te lleguen a dañar"-

-"No, no puedes"- negó, no quería, no podía aceptarlo, al fin podían estar juntos, al fin lo confesado y ahora se alejaría… ¡NO! No lo permitiría, se aferro a la cintura de Brooklyn al ver como se acercaba a los sujetos.

-"Kai… "- susurro, le dolía, era algo que no podía evitar, que le alejaran de la persona que mas amaba, que intentaba evitar que se fuera, je… de verdad que lo amaba pero el sonido de un arma lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones-"¡KAI!"- Exclamo asustado al ver que el disparo fue dirigido justo a él.

-"Le adverti que no se interpusiera"- dijo Voltaire con su pistola en mano.

-"¡TU! ¡MALDITO!"- vocifero de la ira, le había disparado a su propio nieto, era de no creer-"Kai"- susurro otra vez, estaba arrodillado con él en brazos. La entrada de la bala se divisaba muy cerca de su espina dorsal pero no había rastro de que hubiese salido.

-"No estoy muerto, solo herido"- murmuro porque parecía que ya todos lo tomaban por muerto-"Y duele"-

-"Yo se que no esta muerto, si fuese así yo… no podría contenerme perdería el control"- avisa-"Si mueres, créeme que no serías el único en hacerlo"-

-"Ese comentario me hace pensar que tu… mejor no lo digo, no se si serias capaz"-

-"Soy muy capaz de hacerlo Kai"-

-"Vendrás a menos de que quieras verlo en un ataúd"- dijo cortante Voltaire.

-"Ja… ¿después que le disparas me amenazas?" No iré, hasta saber que él estará bien- mira lleno de ira a Voltaire.

-"No deberías de retarnos niño"-dijo el hombre mas alto-"Recuerda que fuimos nosotros quienes te creamos"-

-"Eso no tiene importancia"- refuto Brooklyn-"Puede que me hayan creado pero no pueden controlarme"-

-"¿Tengo acaso que matarlo para que entiendas?"- cuestiono Voltaire apuntando a su nieto.

-"Maldito"- dijo casi sin aliento Kai.

-"¿Crees que te permitiré hacer eso?"- se interpone entre Kai el trayecto del arma.

-"Si porque no tienes opción"-

-"La tengo, rehusarme"- se pone como escudo de su amor, sentía como los músculos de Kai se relajaban cada vez mas-"Kai… "-

-"Creo… que… hasta aquí… llegue"- le susurro, ya no tenia fuerzas para continuar, sentía que con cada gota de sangre una parte de él se iba con ellas-"Lo siento"- dijo casi sin aliento, sus ojos perdían poco a poco su brillo característico signo de que la vida poco a poco lo estaba dejando morir.

-"Kai… ¡KAI!"-Grito desesperado, lo quería mas que a nadie y no aceptaría que muriera así como así solo por tratar de detenerlo-"No me dejes, yo… te necesito"- le dijo al oido ya con lagrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-"Te… a-mo"- repitio una vez mas dejando que la oscuridad se apoderaa de él, cerrando sus ojos violetas y dando un ultimo respiro antes de que las sombras lo envoviesen por completo. Dejando a quien mas amo llorando al darse cuenta de que no lo volveria a ver.

-"¡KAIIIIIIIII!"- sollozo desconsoladamente, ya no importaba nada mas, lo habia perdido seguramente "para siempre".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. El final

El capitulo final, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Aunque yo quería publicar mi primer lemmon quería hacerlo en la historia "No lo soportaremos" pero tenía que publicar en San Valentín así que, espero que les guste igual.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de Escena o-o-o-o-o-o-o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secretos

Capitulo VII: El final

-""Y dime ¿Qué paso?-preguntó un beyluchador a su amigo pelinaranaja.

-"Recuerda que te dije que no te lo contaría"-respondió-"No te gustaría saberlo Garland-kun"-

-"Pero si quiero y no soy el único"-junto a él estaban Tyson, Max, Ray, Mystel, Ming Ming, Crusher, Tala y Bryan.

-"Si no se van en este mismo momento de esta habitación van a sufrir, irremediablemente, mi ira"-amenazo alguien desde una camilla de hospital.

-"No, ya se despertó el amargado"-dijo con tono de burla Tyson.

-"Hablo en serio bola de grasa con patas"-reitero molesto.

-"Vamos Kai, respira hondo y relájate"-le aconsejo el pelinaranja.

-"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con 9 imbeciles en esta habitación?"-pregunto evidentemente enfadado.

-"Buena pregunta"-debió admitir-"¿Chicos, nos dejan a solas por media hora, mínimo?"-pidió amablemente con una sonrisa y los chicos tuvieron que aceptar saliendo en fila del cuarto, decidieron ir a almorzar juntos ya que tenían la oportunidad.

-"Bien Brooklyn, cuéntame lo que paso"-pidió.

-"A decir verdad… lo que paso después de que tu perdiste el conocimiento en mi mente esta todo borroso y hay algunas partes que no entiendo"-confeso.

-"Cuéntame lo que entiendas"-pidió el bicolor.

-"Bien, apenas cerraste los ojos yo sentí como si toda la fuerza que tenia se desvaneciera y grite tu nombre, me sentí realmente como si estuvieras ya en el otro mundo, lo único que quería en aquel momento era que todos desaparecieran pero ese maldito lanzo otra bala muy cerca que me saco de ese pensamiento. Estoy seguro que cuando lo mire tenia una expresión realmente fiera porque tu abuelo retrocedió nervioso al igual que le otro sujeto"-hizo una pausa muy corta para tomar una bocanada de aire-"Veamos, lo demás que recuerdo es haberme lanzado hacia Voltaire sin importar que me matara, escuche dos disparos mas pero como ves estoy en perfectas condiciones así que supongo que fallaron los tiros. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es tener yo la pistola en mis manos y apuntar a quien te había "matado", jale del gatillo y por el ángulo le dio en el pecho así que creo que lo mate"-dijo aunque esto no sorprendió a Kai, que escuchaba atento-"Luego… es algo confuso pues no recuerdo como llegue al hospital ni como me libre de los dos tipos, bueno, seguramente se asustaron"-

-"Bueno, pero el punto es que llegaste y que ninguno de los dos esta muerto"-dijo Kai intentando borrar es semblante triste en el rostro de su "koi"-"Bien, tenemos diez minutos hasta que regresen y 20 si tenemos suerte¿Qué quieres hacer?"-le pregunto visiblemente aburrido.

-"No se, no hay mucho que hacer en un hospital y menos con las heridas que tienes"-

-"Es verdad"-acepto.

-"Kai"-llamo al verlo ensimismado en sus pensamientos-"Me puedes contar algo de tu pasado, pero algo que no te ponga triste¿si?"-pregunto.

-"¿Quieres saber del día que conocí al loco de Bryan y al psicópata de Tala?"-pregunto.

-"Si, pero no deberías referirte así de tus amigos"-opino pero a decir verdad le divertía la forma en que siempre le ponía apodos a la gente.

-"Bien, veamos… "-le contó y a decir verdad me da flojera escribirlo, y si lo hago el capitulo seria demasiado largo. Simplemente digamos, que pasaron un rato divertido.

A las tres semanas le dieron de alta y ahora vive con Brooklyn y Garlan, solo que hay mas rumores en la escuela de lo que el trío quisiera.

-"Preferiría seguir en el hospital"-opino Kai deprimido en su pupitre.

-"No es para tanto"-dijo el pelinaranja muy sonriente como de costumbre.

-"Si lo es, quiero morir"-

-"Bueno, todo volvió a la normalidad"-se dijo tranquilamente Brooklyn.

-"¿Tu a que le llamas normal?"-pregunto molesto Tala-"Primero, viven juntos y no se pelean, segundo, Voltaire desapareció y nadie tiene idea de que rayos paso con él, mientras Kai le toma tanta importancia como a Tyson, tercero, Bryan, oíme bien, Bryan, esta saliendo con Ray, Kenny con la mal cantante de Ming Ming, la gritona de Hilary con el regordete y tonto de Tyson y el idiota exageradamente feliz de Max se la pasa con Mystel cada puto momento ¡¿Eso te parece normal?!"-pregunto muy alterado casi al punto de arrancarse el cabello con sus propias manos o suicidarse en el peor de los casos.

-"Si"-contesto simplemente el pelinaranja logrando que el pelirrojo al fin explotara.

-"¡Eres un imbecil¡¿El mundo se volvió loco o que¡¡Alguien explíqueme!!"-pidió desesperadamente, ya tenia las manos en la cabeza sosteniéndosela.

-"Yo te explico loco exagerado"-dijo el bicolor aburrido a pesar del escándalo que su "amigo" estaba causando-"En primera¿a vos que te importa si vivo o no en la casa de Brooklyn? Ese es problema mío y de Brooklyn como lo de que no nos peleamos, en segundo tienes, razón, me importa un rábano lo que le haya pasado a Voltaire, y tercero, lo de esas parejitas ya se sabia desde hace tiempo y mas lo de la gritona con el imbecil, son mas obvios que Kenny con Ming Ming, y lo de Ray y Bryan además de saberlo desde hace tiempo lo grabamos y publicamos en Internet, así que no es nuevo para nadie, y el ultimo, el de Mystel y Max, están de novios desde hace tres días pero desde el campeonato que se tienen ganas"-explico haciendo que Tala se tranquilizara un poco.

-"Bien, eso lo explica casi todo, excepto lo tuyo y el porque Garland parece como zombi"-

-"Es que no duerme desde no se cuando"-aviso Kai.

-"¿Por que?"-preguntó Tala.

-"Hacen mucho ruido"-murmuro Garland y los dos se sonrojaron-"Odio estar en la habitación de al lado"-agrego y se golpeo la cabeza contra el pupitre unas tres veces.

-"Con que era eso, debí imaginarlo"-se dijo a si mismo mirando a la parejita.

-"Mejor cállate o no veras la luz de nuevo"-amenazo Kai.

-"Como dije antes, todo volvió a la normalidad"-reitero Brooklyn, a la entrada de Bryan y Ray.

-"Se ve que se divirtieron"-comento Kai burlonamente al ver una linda marca roja en el cuello del neko (gato)

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunta nervioso Ray.

-"Por la marca en tu cuello"-respondió e inmediatamente su compañero trato de taparla "Si, normalidad" pensaba.

-"Eso no significa nada, es que… me golpee, si, eso"-intento dar como excusa pero nadie le creyó.

-"Dios"-murmuro Bryan que le importaba un huevo y la mitad del otro si toda la escuela se enteraba.

-"Y y digo que para que Ray salga con Bryan a de ser masoquista"-opino Tala.

-"Tal vez"-murmuraron Kai, Brooklyn y Garland.

-"¡No lo soy!"-grito verdaderamente avergonzado, nervioso y molesto.

-"No era para que gritaras, por cierto¿Por qué gritaste?"-pregunto un confundido Tyson entrando en el salón seguido de Hilary, Mystel y Max.

-"Porque le dijimos que para salir con Bryan debía de ser masoquista"-respondió Tala con una sonrisa arrogante y medio pervertida.

-"Y es por esa razón que no tienes novia Tala, actúas como un lunático"-opino Kai.

-"No me importa tener novia"-en eso llega una chica que parecía ser de un curso inferior de cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto y ojos color miel, con expresión de niña buena-"Este… nos vemos"-dice antes de salir corriendo llevándose a la chica consigo.

-"Eso fue raro"-opinaron todos. Y después de charlar por al menos diez minutos todo el timbre y se reanudaron las clases. Al finalizar cada uno se fu como siempre, exceptuando a Garland que se fue con Bryan, Mystel, Ray y Max a una fiesta.

-"Parece que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos esta noche"-le dice Brooklyn sensualmente al oído.

-"No"-negó como sabiendo que seguiría a eso-"Llevo diciéndotelo¡cuando yo quiera!"-

-"Bien, pero te tardas en decidir"-reprocha entre molesto y divertido por el sonrojo que había logrado en el rostro del bicolor.

-"Si, lo se"-a los minutos llegan a su casa y luego de cenar, Kai como de costumbre se dio una ducha rápida mientras que Brooklyn planeaba algo. Cuando el primero salio del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura (N/A: ♥-♥) y el pelo completamente mojado se encontró con que cierto ojiazul había apagado las luces-"Brooklyn, lo intentaste hace tres días y no te funciono ¬o¬"-le recordó algo fastidiado pero no recibió respuesta, apenas puso un pie en la habitación fue casi lanzado a la cama-"No te funciona… "-y no pudo terminar su frase porque sus labios fueron apresados por los del mayor (N/A: Aunque en mi historia ambos tienen la misma edad, pero Brooklyn es mas alto XD) en un suave y tierno beso "_Pero esto si le funciona_" pensaba respondiendo a su beso que no tardo en convertirse en uno salvaje y demandante-

-"¿Aun después de esto me dirás que no?"-pregunto cuando se termino, aunque no lo dejaba moverse libremente apresándolo contra la cama, así que no tenia escapatoria-"¿No confías en mi?"-pregunto con un tono triste.

-"Claro que confió en ti… simplemente yo… "-no sabia que decir, siempre le respondía que no pero no podría hacerlo por siempre, hay que afrontar los temores-"No le contaras a nadie, ni a Garland"-agrego con una sonrisa, sabia que entendería la indirecta.

-"No te preocupes por eso, no lo sabrá, solo nosotros dos"-susurro a su oído causándole un escalofrió, pero pronto comenzó a morderle y a succionar el lóbulo arrancándole varios suspiros, cuando paso a su cuello y clavícula haciendo lo mismo obtuvo el mismo resultado, claro que comenzó a dejarle marcas muy parecidas a las de Ray, y mas notorias por ser la piel del bicolor en exceso blanquecina. Sin esperar mucho le quito la toalla dejando ver que ya estaba excitado-"Ju… eso fue rápido"-Murmuro comenzando a lamer su erección logrando que aquellos susurros se convirtieran en potentes gemidos, que se intensificaron mas cuando tomo su miembro en su boca en un vaivén lento y tortuoso.

-"Ahhh… Brooklyn… por favor… "-logro articular entre gemidos desesperados y Brooklyn haciéndole caso aumento el ritmo. Kai se aferraba a las sabanas fuertemente y mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y sus mejillas estaban notoriamente sonrojadas, bastaron escasos minutos para que el bicolor se viniera en la boca de Brooklyn junto con un grito ahogado, dejándolo exhausto y el pelinaranja tragándoselo todo para luego besarlo en los labios comenzando a quitarse la ropa, en especial el pantalón, sintiéndolo demasiado apretado.

-"Aun no terminamos"-le susurra al oído mientras se lamía lujuriosamente los dedos.

-"Lo… se"-dijo con el poco aliento que tenia abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

-"Cuando estés listo… "-no termino de decirlo pues Kai lo beso atrayéndolo.

-"Hazlo de una vez"-le ordeno, quien sabe si fue por la desesperación o por que otra cosa. Y haciéndole caso separo sus nalgas e introdujo uno de sus dedos, obteniendo un quejido por parte de Kai. Y sabía muy bien que se estaba conteniendo de insultar y todo eso. Cuando sintió que se había acostumbrado un poco introdujo el segundo e hizo lo mismo con el tercero, moviéndolos un poco para que su cuerpo de adaptara y sin previo aviso los retiro y embistió con su miembro de una vez escuchando claramente como Kai gritaba por el dolor. Se mantuvo así hasta que Kai se acostumbro a la invasión. Este a su vez trataba de relajarse un poco, sabia que dolería mas si no lo hacia. Cuando se sintió listo movió un poco las caderas que estaban sobre las piernas de Brooklyn indicándole que siguiera. Y este comenzó dando leves embestidas aumentando el ritmo rápidamente escuchando como su "amante" gemía, y no precisamente por el dolor sino por el placer que le causaba sentirlo en su interior. El dolor de la primera embestida fue dejado completamente atrás.

Pronto no solo Kai gemía sino también Brooklyn quien comenzaba a embestir cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo. Tratando de tocar aquel punto que haría que Kai gritase de puro placer. Y luego de varias estocadas el cuerpo de Kai se arqueo y ahogo un grito, Brooklyn se detuvo un momento al ver aquella reacción y entonces siguió embistiéndole tocando aquel punto recién encontrado descontroladamente escuchando como gemía cada vez mas y mas alto, casi al punto de gritar. Y el tampoco se contenía el placer que le causaba estar dentro de la persona que amaba era indescriptible y le provocaba gemir sin control. Un par de estocadas más y termino viniéndose en el interior del ojivioleta, este a su vez entre ambos, los dos gritando el nombre de la persona junto a él, el nombre de la persona amada, cayendo rendidos, Brooklyn saliendo lentamente de él y recostándose al lado abrazándolo protectoramente.

Luego de unos minutos recuperando el aliento, uno de ellos se decidió a hablar.

-"Brooklyn"-lo llamo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-"¿Si?"-pregunto el otro en igual estado.

-"Te amo"-murmuro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mirándole tiernamente.

-"Yo también, Kai"-dijo y unió una vez mas sus labios con los de Kai, en un leve y tierno beso, que demostraba que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Abrazándolo más fuerte, el bicolor recargo su cabeza en su pecho y se abrazo también a él, quedándose profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron, diría agradablemente pero…

-"Brooklyn, santo dios, si iban a hacer eso mínimo hubieras cerrado la puerta"-dijo divertido Garland mientras veía que Kai lo miraba como diciendo "te mataría si pudiera" desde la cama tapado hasta la cintura.

-"Garland, mejor no digas mas o vas a molestarlo"-dijo, había corrido para encontrar donde había dejado el pantalón y ponérselo apenas vio a Garland XD.

-"Por cierto, abajo están Bryan, Mystel, Ray y Max, es que anoche se emborracharon demás y no podían casi caminar así que tuve que pedir un taxi y traerlos acá, porque la otra opción era dejarlos que hicieran lo que quisieran y mejor no hacer eso ultimo, hubieran terminado en la estación de policías"-contó mientras evitaba reírse recordando como Brooklyn se había caído buscando el bendito pantalón y Kai tratando de taparse y salvar un poco de su dignidad-"Cuando quieran bajen a desayunar"-finalizo y se fue.

-"Bueno, pudo ser peor"-murmuro Brooklyn.

-"¿Como?"-pregunto molesto Kai.

-"Podrían haber entrado los otros"-respondió.

-"Tienes razón"-admitió mientras se paraba aun con las sabanas tapándolo, y buscando algo de ropa.

-"¿Adonde vas?"-pregunto seductoramente, aun tenia varias ideas en mente XD.

-"A bañarme"-respondió, sin mirarlo.

-"¿Te acompaño?"-pregunto con lujuria, el bicolor se volteo ya con la ropa en mano.

-"Si quieres"-fue la respuesta y ambos entraron en el baño, se divertirían un rato mas antes de tener que regresar a la rutina de siempre. Esta vez juntos y seguros de que nada lograría separarlos, ni los celos porque no se guardarian secretos.

♥-♥-♥ Fin ♥-♥-♥

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fin, T-T me pone tan triste esto, aunque si estoy feliz de haber terminado la historia y de haber publicado mi primer lemmon pero… odio los finales! Me entristecen. Y antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews:

marian tao d hiwatari, Aleza Hiwatari, lucia, burst angel, Juez y Takaita Hiwatari, y también a todos los que leyeron también pero no dejaron review, gracias a todos!!!

Y así me despido deseándoles un Feliz Día de los Enamorados (San Valentín), hasta otra historia!!!

Atte: Neko-no-saint


End file.
